A need exists for a method for deploying a deepwater, over 1000 meter mooring spread from a floating vessel with using two cranes that is fast, safe, and easy to perform.
A deepwater deployment system is described in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,552 and is incorporated herein by reference.
A further need exists for a method for deploying suction piles using polymer lines that provide a neutral buoyancy. A further need exists for a method that can deploy heavy structures to almost unlimited water depths using a polymer line as a temporary lift pennant, the lift pennant could be a mooring line as well.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.